wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Springstorm
Springstorm is Morpho's OC, don't use or edit without permission. She is Morpho's fanon tribe dragonsona, and was created with NS and Wings' permission. |-|Canon= Thunder, thunder, thunder, th-th-thunder Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder Thunder, thunder, thunder, th-th-thunder Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder Just a young gun with a quick fuse I was uptight, wanna let loose I was dreaming of bigger things And wanna leave my own life behind Not a yes sir, not a follower Fit the box, fit the mold Have a seat in the foyer, take a number I was lightning before the thunder Appearance (a little outdated) * Body, head, wings, and tail resemble a TempestWing's (although the wing spikes are shorter and duller) * Blue-gray scales, sky-blue underscales, mint green wings, purple eyes * Catlike eyes that glow in the dark * TempestWing spines with webbing between them * Dark green leopard spots on her wings and a little bit of dark gray ones on her body beneath her wings * Lithe body * Electric blue transitional scales * Has a small pale blue sail at the end of her tail * A few spikes behind head * Twisted, spiraling dark purple horns Thunder, feel the thunder Lightning then the thunder (thunder) Thunder, feel the thunder Lightning then the thunder Thunder, thunder Thunder Personality * Gets really crazy when charged up fully Kids were laughing in my classes While I was scheming for the masses Who do you think you are? Dreaming 'bout being a big star They say you're basic, they say you're easy You're always riding in the backseat Now I'm smiling from the stage While you were clapping in the nose bleeds Powers * Really good hearing, since both of her tribes have good hearing Thunder, feel the thunder Lightning then the thunder (thunder) Thunder, feel the thunder Lightning then the thunder Thunder, thunder Thunder History Thunder, feel the thunder Lightning then the thunder (thunder) Thunder, feel the thunder Lightning then the thunder Thunder, thunder Thunder Trivia * Spring has the omnivorous diet of a DriftWing, but does tend towards eating meat. Thunder... |-|Modern= WIP Broke down on lonely highway So loud are the screams in my brain Oh, how I believed in my pain like you was my blood Looked back and I saw the dark clouds Took that and I made my mom proud Appearance |-|Relationships= Ask to have your dragonsona or alt here. * Paradise: Spring hasn't interacted with Para much, but finds her to be a cool dragon. She would like to talk to her more, and finds that they share some interests. She likes Para's enthusiasm and creativity, and likes that they share the same taste in songs. She is mystified as to how she hatched without a father, but looks past that. * Sabotage (Overhauled): Spring doesn't really know him well. She wants to get to know him more so she can make her judgement. * Vaporwave: Vapor is one of Spring’s best friends. She gets along very well with the hybrid, and loves their creative ideas and fun personality. |-|Gallery= FR SPRINGSTORM.png|FR ref by Sbyman SpringstormAesthetic.png|Aesthetic by Morpho I've been working on the THUNDER.jpeg|Minamalist art by Morpho Download (2).png|Art by Blackberry 523B7F45-4422-4752-9EC8-5B62BE2FE113.png|Icon by Verglas Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:DriftWings Category:TempestWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas